Tick Tock
by xPurpleSkiesx
Summary: There are only 4 minutes and 20 seconds until Rogue meets his soulmate but there seems to be no sign of them. Convinced he's destined to be alone forever, Rogue starts to panic until he's found by a special someone... Stingue


**This is my first fanfic so please don't murder me; dead bodies tend to smell a lot. I'm not too sure about the ending but I'd love to hear what you think. I'll try to respond to as many reviews as possible sorry if it takes me a while I get distracted easily. Constructive criticism is much appreciated but flames will be fed to Natsu.**

* * *

Rogue Cheney sat on the plastic bench, which creaked worryingly every time he moved, as he waited for the bus to appear at the other end of the street. His stomach was apparently filled with bees or ,knowing his luck, wasps as it seemed unable to stop fluttering. Every so often he would glance down at the black numbers inked onto the skin of his arm. Only 4 minutes and 20 seconds to go until he met his soulmate. He felt sick with nerves.

Glancing around him, he noticed that there were only two old women and a mother with a screaming toddler with him at the bus stop; hardly great candidates for someone he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. After shooting a dark glare at the screeching child, he turned his gaze to the busy street watching the people, who flowed past the bus station like water. No one particularly struck him as soulmate material. There were several businessmen on their way to work, a couple and their seemingly endless brood of children and a gang of teenagers, about the same age as himself, flying past on their bikes. They seemed promising but had disappeared down the street quicker than he could , he slumped into his seat; eyes still roaming the crowd.

Rogue was so distracted by the people rushing past, that he didn't notice his bus pull up to the station.

"Excuse me, but is this your bus?"

Shocked, Rogue spun round to see one of the old ladies smiling softly at him from the queue for the bus. Quickly, he checked the numbers on the bus.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." he murmured, stilted and awkward. Hurriedly, he joined the line while the old lady turned back around.

He glanced down at his wrist and the numbers glared back: 3 minutes and 12 seconds left. Growing more nervous as the timer ticked on, he could feel his hands getting slick with sweat and anxiously stuffed them in his pockets.

He was watching the mother attempting to control her child and pay the driver at the same time when the strange old lady turned back around.

"Everything will turn out fine, just you wait and see." she encouraged, "It did for me," she winked and indicated to the other woman in front of her.

"Enid, leave the poor boy alone; he doesn't want to listen to your rambling," snapped the old woman 'Enid' had pointed at.

"Alright, alright," laughed 'Enid' and the two women shuffled into the bus where the mother had finally finished paying and was wrestling her child onto the bus.

Rogue looked down at his wrist and saw that there was only 1 minute and 23 seconds left. Nerves coiled in his stomach like a snake ready to strike as he gazed round seeing no one looking at their arm or anyone who appeared to be nervous. Sighing, he stepped onto the bus and quickly paid for his ticket before making his way to the back of the bus. As he walked, he took in glimpses of the other passengers faces: they were all either staring out of the window, chatting or listening to music.

As he felt the tears pricking his eyes, Rogue dropped into his seat and rested his head against the grimy window. Checking the timer, he noticed there was only 30 seconds left. Realising that the time was almost up and that there was no soulmate in sight the tears began to stream down. He hurriedly covered his face with his dark hair, glad that he was at the back of the bus. The realisation that he would be alone forever; that he was destined to have no one crashed down on him making his tears fall faster.

He looked down 20 seconds left.

Someone was making a commotion outside; yelling for the bus to wait.

15 seconds left.

The bus hadn't started moving yet so the doors opened again with a hiss.

10 seconds.

The person was making their way up the bus.

5 seconds.

They seemed to be glancing at the faces in the bus while slowly moving closer to Rogue.

3 seconds.

They were only a few steps away now but Rogue continued to stare at his arm.

2 seconds.

They were directly in front of him.

1 second.

There was a loud thump as the person dropped down next to him.

"Why're you crying?

Rogue looked up to see a boy, who looked to be the same age as him, staring at him with curious, blue eyes. He had a blonde spiky hair and an earring in one ear and was wearing an extremely short crop top. The boys face crinkled up slightly in thought; Rogue found it adorable.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but shouldn't you be happy? Your timer's stopped." Rogue didn't know what to so except stare.

"Oh sorry, my name's Sting by the way."

"M-my name's R-Rogue," he cocked his head to the side

"Rogue. That's a cool name!" Sting grinned brightly at him before it morphed into a smirk that made his heart flutter."Alright soulmate I have the feeling you and me are gonna get on." Shock was all Rogue felt for at least five seconds before realisation dawned on him. Sting had said 'soulmate', which meant...

"R-really," he gasped to a concerned looking Sting.

The smirk was back now. "Absolutely."

Rogue let a huge smile appear on his face as he let happiness wash over him. He had found his soulmate, or more accurately his soulmate had found him.


End file.
